


Dancing Along Lustful Lines

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Ships It, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, ML Valentine's Exchange 2021, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Oral Sex, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We Are All Alya Césaire, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Twenty-four hours after Marinette Dupain-Cheng told Chat Noir that she would do some very,very, salacious things to model, Adrien Agreste, their identities were accidentally revealed to each other during an Akuma attack.Mortified, Marinette kept her distance, only causing Adrien to brew with pent up sexual tension. Only he didn't realize that she too had felt the same tension, leading to a very heated moment on the balcony outside the grand ballroom of the gala they were attending.Who knew that a red dress and a black suit would aid in their release?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 236
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	Dancing Along Lustful Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artisticFlutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day carnal! You asked for the lovesquare, and I couldn't help but make it Adrienette with slight references to Marichat and Ladynoir. I hope you love this!

Adrien stood against the large white pillar, casually leaning against the marble as he brought the glass of champagne to his lips. His gaze scanned over the large room, idly watching the guests dancing and speaking to one another while the soft music played in the background. The gala was more or less boring, the event being just slightly better since he was able to invite his friends.

He shifted his stance a bit, the sleek, black suit caressing his muscles in all of the right places, while the clatter of his silver watch clinked against the silver and lime green cufflinks. It was the perfect fit but felt quite suffocating as his mind trickled with salacious thoughts about _her._

His eyes finally landed on the woman that flooded his every thought no matter if it was day or night. There she was, the gorgeous woman with sapphire blue eyes and perfectly kissable red lips, talking away with two others, her angelic laughter hitting his eardrums and causing a whirlwind of senses to overtake him. He bit his lip hoping the slight pain would quell those thoughts, but it only made him want to devour her lips in fervor.

This only made it much more complicated given the outfit she was wearing. It was no doubt a dress of her own design, a red satin number that hugged all of her delicious curves while being modest for this type of event. It was an off the shoulder, mid-thigh dress with a low-cut, sweetheart neckline that only accentuated her small, yet perky breasts. The same breasts that were not being held with a bra of any kind, given that the back of the dress landed near the small of her back. Two thin crisscross straps near her shoulder blades were the only pieces of fabric keeping the back of the dress together.

He could only hope that she wore this particular dress for him, but he couldn’t be for certain when things were quite tense between them as of late.

Only eight days prior was when Marinette confessed to Chat Noir of her unabashed feelings for Adrien Agreste along with the many, _many_ things she would do to him if given the chance. Yet, it was not even twenty-four hours later when an accidental reveal during an Akuma attack brought her embarrassing revelation to light, her face twisted with discomfort as the previous night replayed over and over in her mind.

While Adrien was blindsided by both reveals, he couldn’t deny that it was both a blessing and a dream come true. Thoughts of both Marinette and Ladybug had made a home in both his heart and mind, and he couldn’t stop the constant battles with himself as he tried to sort through his emotions in choosing one girl over the other. He also spent many of those battles wishing they were one in the same.

Accidentally finding out that Marinette had loved him for all these years only removed one emotional boulder from his chest, but then actually finding out that the same girl was Ladybug only made him sigh in relief. The monumental outburst of love that radiated in his chest had threatened to take hold of his lungs, making him want to shout out to all of Paris that the love of his life was the girl standing before him.

He would have done it if it were not for her mortified expression once the battle was over and they were standing on a rooftop to talk it out. Instead, he pursed his lips in contemplation, deciding it was better to give her a moment to focus on the overwhelming revelation on her own time.

It pained him to keep the unspoken confessions perched at the tip of his tongue, but he refused to budge and clear the air, both walking away after the fight was over without another word or gesture of comfort.

Yeah, they had met up for patrols and partnered well during akuma attacks, but the unspoken trepidation whenever they were in the same vicinity only showed Adrien how their relationship was currently fairing over this reveal.

It was truly an understatement of how thick the tension had become, but it did not match the growing tension that brewed within him as he continued to gaze over her form. It was both hot and teasing, and it only infuriated him as he continued to think of her in those ways. She wasn’t his for his taking, yet all he could think about was holding her within his arms, pressing his lips against hers until she was a blushing mess. He wanted to see her soft skin coated with a pink glow, kissing her senseless until her skin became heated under his touch. He wanted to be the one to make her come undone as he touched her in a way that would leave her breathless, while always loving her the way she deserved to be loved until the sun shone through the windows the next morning.

But instead, Adrien sighed, taking another sip of his champagne as he shifted himself to hide the growing erection that would have been more noticeable if he wore a lighter pair of pants instead. He just had to thank Ladybug’s good luck that the ballroom lights were slightly dimmed, giving a candlelit-like glow to the large space.

“You could just walk over there and talk to her, you know.” Nino stated, taking a sip of his own drink and breaking through Adrien’s intrusive thoughts. His Moroccan best friend had managed to make his way towards Adrien’s side without the blonde’s knowledge, causing his heartbeat to increase slightly from the unexpected encounter.

Nino chose to look directly towards the crowd, giving the blonde a chance to cool his embarrassing blush without making him feel more uncomfortable.

Adrien silently thanked his best friend for the empathy.

They stood in silence as they watched Alya stride up to the laughing trio across the floor, the sweet and feisty girl fitting in quite nicely into the comfortable conversation that Marinette was in the middle of having with Luka and Kagami.

“I—” Adrien began, feeling his throat dry up. He took another sip as he gathered his thoughts, ready to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t. Instead, he let out a sigh.

“Nothing bad will come out of it, dude. She’s loved you forever.”

“And it only took me five years to realize that.” Adrien quipped quickly, the surge of anger in himself coming back, making him squeeze his glass until the stem snapped cleanly in half in his hand.

Nino shook his head as Adrien downed the rest of his drink, resting the broken glass on a passing tray before grabbing another full glass to keep his hands and mouth occupied.

“But now you know. Just talk to her.”

“I doubt she wants to.”

“You never know unless you do. If she runs away, then let her be. But if she stays, then talk.” He lifted the glass to his lips and allowed the cool liquid to tickle his tastebuds, before holding it against his chest. “And if I know her—which I have for a really, _really_ long time, dude—then _I_ know that she’ll stay.”

Adrien pursed his lips as he continued to watch his friends conversing. He watched as Marinette’s eyes fluttered close as her nose scrunched up, her lips curling as the rush of laugher washed over her. She looked absolutely adorable, and he could only wish he had the courage to walk up to her and kiss her until the tension between them wore off.

Instead, he stood there watching as she leaned in towards Luka, her hand placed precariously on his shoulder as he whispered something into her ear. He felt a rush of anger wash over him when a deep crimson blush coated her cheeks, and he had to hold back the urge to sweep her off her feet and pull her away from their friend.

“Did you forget he’s engaged to Kagami?” Nino immediately stated as he stared him down with a deadpan glare, and Adrien cleared his throat to stop the embarrassing blush that dared to dust his cheeks once again.

“N-No.” Adrien managed to sputter out, but Nino’s glower just made him look away.

Nino took a sip of his drink before looking back out onto the floor. “Talk to her.”

Adrien was about to retort when he noticed Nino walking away, leaving him to watch over the quad of friends alone. Nino had managed to work his way through the crowd, meeting up with his girlfriend and placing a sweet kiss to her cheek. Marinette looked between Nino and Alya with a sweet smile, but the simple act of sipping her drink while her eyes clouded with discomfort only meant one thing: she felt like the third—or in this case, fifth—wheel between the couples.

He noticed the small, yet bitter laugh that she had let out, while her eyes gazed to the ground in a way that made her feel smaller than she already was. She lifted her gaze once again, her lips curling into a small smile as she calculated her next move without making anyone feel pity towards her. He recognized that sad gleam in her eye, the same one that had clouded her features every time he looked at her over the last week.

It didn’t help that each passing second only made him hate this situation more and more.

She batted her eyelashes and gave the two couples a toothy grin, choosing that moment to make her escape towards the buffet.

Adrien eyed her every move, watching as she let out a sigh of relief when she made it to the table without anyone stopping her for a quick chat. She snagged a treat and stuffed it in her mouth, and he watched in amusement as a silent glee washed over her expression as she savored the dish. After a few moments of collecting herself, she turned back around, bringing the glass of champagne to her lips. Her eyes slowly gazed over the room, and Adrien realized that her eyes were closely reaching his.

He straightened his back, bringing his own glass to his lips, and counted the seconds until her eyes matched his. When she did, he noticed her mouth parting slightly, and he swore he could hear the silent gasp that left her lips. Swallowing the last bit of alcohol in his glass, he made the conscious decision to walk over to her, giving her ample time to dart away if she truly needed to.

But she didn’t, and that only sparked a hope in his chest as he closed the distance between them.

“Hi,” He breathed out, tilting his head with a small smile.

“Hi,” Marinette replied with a soft curl of her lips.

He bit his lip as the words swam around in his head. He needed to know where they stood, how he could move on from this one little blunder, and maybe, just maybe, they could finally be together in the way he wished they could.

“Are… are we okay?”

Marinette tilted her and pursed her lips before looking down and nodding. When she looked back up at him with a red blush dusting the apple of her cheeks, he couldn’t deny how gorgeous she looked in that moment.

“I’m sorry for taking this long to talk to you.” She added. “I didn’t mean to take this long.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled, happy to know that things can only go up from here. “I know you needed time. I _fur_ one, have nine lives to give you as much time as you need.”

Marinette snorted, shoving his shoulder slightly for his ill-placed pun.

“Oh god… I can’t believe I missed your puns!”

Adrien continued to grin, a feeling of relief washing over him over her amusement. As she continued to laugh, he couldn’t deny the swell of emotions brewing within him. She slowed down her merriment to a titter and finally looked up at him with complete adoration in her expression. Her blue eyes filled him with an exuberant warmth, but not without him feeling absolutely breathless.

“You…” He swallowed thickly, trying his hardest not to stammer his words. “You look absolutely stunning, milady.”

She bit her lip, batting her eyelashes as her hand ghosted over his arm. “You don’t look too bad yourself, chaton. I always knew black would bring out your eyes.”

He brought his cufflinks to his face, showing off the lime green accents as he batted his own eyes. “And here I thought that green was my color.”

She shook her head in exasperation, but her will to banter with him exceeded her need to roll her eyes. “That’s just like saying that pink is my color.”

“Ah. Pink makes you a princess. Red is what makes you unstoppable.”

“Well, I believe that a certain kitten once said that red _is_ my color, so I couldn’t leave the nod to my secret life in the dark, now could I?” Marinette teased, bringing her fingertips to her lips in a sense of suavity.

Adrien smirked as her playfulness came through, and for the first time in a week, he felt a sense of calm. There was no nervousness, no feeling of losing one another, and no thick tension… well, almost no tension.

Marinette lowered her gaze before she took one step towards him and placing her hand on his chest. He leaned down as she leaned closer to whisper in his ear, her warm breath tickling the shell while a shiver of arousal ran through him.

“But I cannot deny that this dress was made specifically with you in mind.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat while silently short-circuiting as the words played and replayed in his mind. She leaned back slightly to gauge his reaction, before placing her hand on his cheek and boldly pressing her lips to the side of his mouth.

Feeling as though she had made her point, she ran her fingers along his jawline as her thumb brushed across his bottom lip. She turned around and began to make her way across the ballroom, only looking over her shoulder with a sultry wink when she made it past the dance floor.

Adrien picked up his jaw and licked his dry lips, crossing the crowd in as little steps as possible to reach her. When he noticed Marinette stop to gauge where he was located, he noticed how she brought her hand to her lips, giggling before nodding her head towards the balcony doors that were hidden behind a partition wall. That’s when he noticed a simple gesture that others wouldn’t have noticed in the dim light, but having Marinette randomly kick her leg back only made him catch something in particular on the floor.

Quickly walking to the spot where she had stood, he noticed a balled-up piece of fabric waiting for him. He unraveled it, revealing a pair of black, lacy, underwear.

Adrien almost collapsed as he imagined the reasoning behind this. He quickly clutched the lacy treasure in his hand, before quickly looking towards the partition where she disappeared behind. She peeked her head around the partition as her bottom lip became trapped between her teeth, and he couldn’t help but feel weak in the knees as a shiver of arousal ran through him.

He stood in front of the closed door and placed his hand on the frosted glass that kept her hidden from view. The moment she noticed his hand was when she swung open the door, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him in, only to shut the door and push him against it.

Adrien wasted no time in crashing his lips against hers in a hungry fervor. She responded in kind, twisting her fingers in his hair to kiss him deeply. His hands roamed her body, taking in every curve and swell as he could.

“Marinette…” He managed to whisper out as her hands grasped onto his locks, keeping his lips firmly planted on hers. “ _Bug._ ”

“ _Chaton_.” She whispered in between kisses, hoping that she could show him how much she wanted him in both body and soul. She sighed when his lips left hers, only for him to pepper sensual kisses against her neck and pulse point. She moaned as he bit the spot under her ear, her head lolling back to grant him access to every exposed area of skin he could get to.

He gripped her ass and squeezed tight, causing her to moan out in delight at the sudden contact. Her hand slipped from his hair until it rested perfectly on his bicep, and she squeezed the muscle as he pulled up the hem of her dress to grasp the naked muscle that he spent hours looking at while she donned her skin tight suit.

Adrien could hear her erratic breaths, the delicious whimpers falling from her lips as his hand made its way towards her folds.

“ _Ah!_ ” She cried out; the sounds being muffled by his lips as he captured her lips once again.

“Shh, Princess. Can’t have anyone come out here and catch us.”

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, the rosy hue of her cheeks becoming heated as he caressed her folds. Adrien could feel how wet she was and he couldn’t wait to enact those dreams that had plagued his mind for as long as he could remember.

He guided her against the wall, never removing his fingers from slowly caressing her slit, teasing her relentlessly until she was close to coming undone by his hand.

“Adrien. _Please._ ” She pleaded; her eyes clenched tight as the anticipation of his movements reducing her to a puddle.

Adrien smirked, kneeling down before her. She lolled her head back and rested it against the wall, her hands resting on his shoulders in a feeling of stability. He lifted the hem of her dress until it rested above her hips, her pretty pussy waiting for him to play with.

His hands slid down from her hips until he settled them on her thighs, enjoying the feel of her soft skin underneath his fingertips. He leaned into her space, enjoying the heady scent of her arousal before licking his lips. He leaned towards her inner thigh, pressing soft, slow, and sensual kisses to her skin, yet never pressing his lips against the area that mattered most.

She whimpered, the sad sounds of her impatience becoming more and more as he made his way towards her other thigh.

“Adrien—” Her frustrated tone was cut off completely as his lips finally touched her clit, his tongue darting out and rhythmically tracing the swollen bud.

Adrien guided her legs to open up slightly, giving him space to comfortably insert a finger into her core. She bit her lip as a moan tried to slip from her lips, and he chuckled as he could see the intense look on her face at being taken care of like this.

He thrust his finger in and out of her, inserting another digit into her as her face contorted in pleasure. Adrien continued to fuck her with his fingers as he teased her clit, licking and sucking on the bundle as one of her hands let go of his shoulder and wrapped her fingers into his hair. He looked up and saw how her breathing quickened, the tension in her shoulders indicating one thing.

Adrien slowed down his thrusts before bending his fingers within her, brushing his fingertips against the bundle of nerves that nestled within her core. He looked up and noticed how close she was, and he smiled against her clit as he started to thrust faster.

Marinette cried out as his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking lightly before releasing the bundle with a wet pop to slowly blow cool air on it with his lips. The sudden coolness made her shiver in her spot, and the impending climax that had bubbled up finally crashed over her, biting her hand to keep from screaming out and echoing the open courtyard.

Adrien slowed his movements as she came down from her high, lapping up her juices as she settled down for a moment. He pushed himself away as he licked his lips, cleaning off the remnants of her arousal with the back of his hand.

Marinette’s eyes remained closed as he stood in front of her, only opening them slightly to see what he planned to do next. The ethereal glow from the moonlight only made him look sexier, and she couldn’t help but lift herself off the wall to crash her lips against his in praise.

Adrien responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, removing the gap that had kept them apart. He slanted his lips against hers, darting his tongue out and seeking entrance into hers. When she happily obliged, he played with her tongue, sucking on the languid muscle before parting for air.

“Fuck me, kitty.” She whispered against his lips, and he couldn’t deny his insatiable desire from doing as she asked.

_A gentleman always pleases his lady._

He crashed his lips against hers as she reached to unbuckle his belt, finally unclasping it after a few frantic moments. Once she blindly managed to unbutton his pants and slide down the zipper, he quickly gripped her hips, lifting her and settling her right on his hips.

Adrien reached down and pulled out his erect cock from the confines of his pants, the tip already dripping with precum from the anticipation of this moment.

“Condom?” He breathed out, continuously kissing her lips as if he couldn’t get enough of her taste.

“Birth control.” She replied, screaming out shortly after as his cock slid hastily inside her.

He groaned as he felt her warm core surround him, her arousal coating his dick with her delicious juices. He wanted all of her, and it didn’t matter to him that this is where he took her. He fucked her senselessly, never once caring that the gala was happening right behind them or that they were out in the open like this. It only fueled his desire for her.

“Fuck.” Adrien moaned out as he held her hips, thrusting his swollen cock in and out of her in fervor. The sweet moans spilling from her lips was music to his soul, and he couldn’t help but slide his hand up her body until he reached her chin. He gripped her chin, pulling her lips towards his as his mouth devoured hers, swallowing the loud moans as he quickened his pace.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck in a way to ground her, deepening the kiss when she felt the knot of arousal coiling tighter and tighter within her. She let go of his lips as he thrust deeper and faster, the tip of his cock brushing up against the already sensitive bundle of nerves. Her breath hitched, the overwhelming feeling of her arousal washing over her as she fell from her high. She tried to scream out, but Adrien crashed his lips to hers to keep her as quiet as possible. He continued to thrust as her breathing leveled out, slowing down gradually until her forehead rested against his temple.

“Shit.” Marinette sighed out as she relaxed against him, knowing full well that he had yet to orgasm.

He pressed his lips against the side of her lips, before moving down her jawline and onto her neck. She sighed, squeezing her core as she felt full from his swollen cock. She wiggled her hips, making him chuckle against her neck.

“Does someone need more?”

She nodded with a hum, and he slid out of her before placing her down onto the ground. She was about to protest but he quickly spun her around and leaned her over the stone balcony railing.

“I want to fuck you under the moonlight and not the shadows.” He purred out while smoothing his hand over her ass, slapping the muscle as she wiggled her hips.

“Then do it.” She teased, leaning over the railing to help jut her hips out enough to entice him. He didn’t need to be asked twice, lining his cock against her glistening core. In one quick motion, he filled her completely, and Marinette clenched her hands around the railing as he deepened his position.

Guiding her hips against his, he thrust in and out of her, focusing his attention on his control and movements to satisfy her. He could feel his arousal beginning to form, and he could see by the way her head lolled that she was beginning to feel it to.

He bent over her and pressed sensual kisses over her exposed back, feeling her breathing pick up as she reached closer and closer to falling. He reached over and placed his fingers to her clit, rubbing the hood until her whimpers turned into moans.

He continued to press kisses to her back, biting her shoulders as she lolled her head down onto the railing. In the corner of his eye, he could see two figures looking around, and he feared that he would get caught in a scandal at his father’s event. But she was so close, and so was he, and he didn’t care if they were caught. It only added to the thrill.

“Holy shit!” The figure screamed out, and both Marinette and Adrien looked out to the courtyard to see Alya and Nino staring up at the couple.

Adrien continued thrusting as he teased her, not caring at all that he was caught by their best friends. Marinette was too focused on her impending climax to care.

“Go… away… _please._ ” She moaned out, and Adrien smirked at the lack of care in her tone. He knew she would be embarrassed later.

Alya looked around, finally acknowledging the situation. "Well, it's not the ideal place, but it's about god damn time!"

Adrien chuckled as he pulled back before thrusting in her deeper, feeling the telltale sign that she was about to fall.

"Hey, Alya? Want to see your best friend come undone?" He added huskily, biting Marinette’s shoulder and shifting his hips until the tip of his cock brushed the bundle of nerves in the exact spot.

The moment he did, his own climax took over, filling her with his cum as she fell over once again. She whimpered as he continued to move his hips in time with hers, waiting until they both came down from their high to remove himself from her. She moaned out, biting her lip as she felt the loss of warmth. Her legs were weak and she hummed out thanks when he fixed her dress over her exposed ass.

They barely noticed their friend’s excited squeals, the two vanishing from their eyesight the moment the lovers finished their orgasm.

Adrien fixed himself and wrapped her arms around her, spinning her around until she rested her head against his chest.

“I love you.” He breathed out, kissing the top of her head as he smoothed out the slight mess of her hair.

“I love you.” She responded, dazedly, with a hint of adoration intertwined within it. She leaned up and kissed his lips, running her fingers against his jaw.

“Mine?” Adrien whispered, his voice hopeful of her response.

She could only smile against his lips. “Always yours.”

They kissed once more, the love and devotion coming through their lips as they settled into their own little world. Slowly, the balcony doors opened, revealing a grinning Alya and Nino at the door. Adrien and Marinette stopped their kiss, finally looking slightly embarrassed at being caught by their friends.

“ _That_ was hot.” Alya began while Nino nodded in agreement. “Finally! I was wondering when this,” she gestured to the space between the two, “was going to happen. You are absolutely oblivious, boy.”

“Not anymore.” Adrien grinned, looking back to his girlfriend with excitement over their news. “She’s mine. Forever.”

“Always.” She replied again, engraining this moment in their minds forever.

“Come on. I was looking for the two of you. People are wondering where you were. I’m surprised no one else caught you.”

“Alright.” Marinette relented, following Alya and Nino into the gala.

Adrien was about to follow her, but stopped, pulling her back for a moment longer.

“Wait. Do you want these back?” He whispered, bringing out the discarded underwear from his pocket.

Marinette bit her lip, looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze. “Keep it. To remember when the cat got the cream.”

Adrien grinned at her pun and watched her walk back into the ballroom. She winked over her shoulder, never once waiting for his thoughts on the matter. He pocketed the panties and followed her back in, keeping up with his promise of following his lady everywhere. And as she stood near the dance floor waiting for her partner to reach her, he already knew he would dance along those lines if that meant spending his entire life with her.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
